Aigis
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Mounted Machine Gun Orion Aigis start to aim her Mounted Machine Gun forward. The Mounted Machine have rapid fire damages onto any opponents across the crossfire. Tapping B will only shoot one, but you can hold B to fire the bullets forward and you can cancel the attack by letting go of B. If you hold this attack too much, the Mounted Gun won’t fire rapidly for 30 seconds. Side B - Goddess Shield Aigis summon her Persona, Athena as she forms her Goddess Shield in front of Aigis as it’s rush forward. The Shield easily block and canceled any attack as it’s ram to opponents away for good damage and knockback. Up B - Heavenly Spear Aigis summon her Persona, Athena as she throws her spear forward, launching Aigis as well. The launch effort is up and the Spear can pierce any opponents upward into the guy as it’s damage hard. The spear can also pierce shield if the angle is right. Down B - Orgia Mode Aigis turn on her Orgia Mode to herself. Orgia Mode is an extreme rising stats boost, as the speed, recovery, and attacks are increasing rapidly with the defensive being deserve away. The punishment is that Orgia Mode will be led to you being depleted for 45 seconds before being restored. Once Orgia Mode is done, you need to will for 10 seconds to reused this move again. Final Smash - Heritage Liberator Palladion Aigis draft to the left as she summoned Athena. Afterward, Athena launches her spear across the stage, which causes Instant KO onto any opponent hit by it, she then evolves into Palladion as Aigis will then fire a powerful blast across the opponents in the stage, heavy damaging any opponents in the crossfire. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona 3 Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Altus Category:Persona 4 Arena Category:Female Category:Sorta Human Category:Android Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Blonde Category:Gunholders Category:Atlus Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:DBX